


Something Sweet

by LadyFancy69



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Candy, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Jason Todd is Robin, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, Sweet Tooth Convention, baby jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFancy69/pseuds/LadyFancy69
Summary: Bruce knew better than to take Jason too the annual ‘Sweet Tooth Convention’ in downtown Gotham, but the man couldn’t help himself.Day 8: Free day





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to at least get something down for the last day and I had the time to write this little ficlet. Have some bruce being a good dad to baby jay. :-)

Bruce knew better than to take Jason too the annual ‘Sweet Tooth Convention’ in downtown Gotham, but the man couldn’t help himself. His little boy was doing so well in school and Jason was doing great as Robin.

They hadn’t had any father son bonding time, Bruce wanted to spend some time with his twelve year old. It helped seeing his son smiling and stuffing his face with fine German candy. His sweet pup had been down in the dumps since presenting as an omega. Bruce was still new to being a parent, even with Dick, but Jason was so different from Dick who presented as a beta.

“Bruce buy me those candies from Japan!” And Bruce did, it was his boys day.

The boy was practically vibrating from the sugar high he was currently on. His sweet smell practically belonged to the room filled with chocolate covered everything.

The day was long, following the endless buddle of energy around the four story hotel building. Bruce was beginning to feel tired walking up and down flights of stairs carrying pounds bags filled with imported candy. 

“Dad I’m tired.” Jason let out a little whine, his energy had been sapped with all the running around. His tiny body could barely keep up with his enthusiasm.

“It’s ok Chum,” Bruce grumbled as he held the boy in his arms, “you can go to sleep.” The boy was light in his arms as he was carried along to the car. Bruce’s inner alpha was content, his tiny omega son was happy. A long call from the way Jason had been moping about his cast. 

Two hotel employs followed behind him carrying the sugary treats with them. Bruce thanked them when they got in too the car. Jason had passed out sometime ago, and all Bruce had to worry about was getting the tooth rotting contraband past Alfred. 

Alfred always knew, Bruce should have known when days later Alfred handed him a cut out picture from the news paper. Bruce framed it, placing it on his desk at home. He could now have a momentum of that day. Of him carrying Jason as he napped on his shoulder. A happy memory of the both of them, a growing collection that Bruce treasured.


End file.
